<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Places Inbetween by aIani</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335096">The Places Inbetween</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aIani/pseuds/aIani'>aIani</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>death on one shoulder, life on the other [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death Loves Fast Food (Supernatural), Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:47:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aIani/pseuds/aIani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has since given up on eating something other than fast food, especially with Death constantly dragging them to different places across the country.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Death &amp; Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>death on one shoulder, life on the other [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Places Inbetween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiya! This a companion piece to the various oneshots that will be in this series. It's basically just a list of all the places Dean, Death, and (sometimes) Castiel eat at. Each chapter will be named after the work it's based on. It will be constantly updated and, if any of you have eaten there, leave reviews!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jackson, MS- Rooster’s </span>
  <a href="https://www.eatroosters.com/">
    <span>https://www.eatroosters.com/</span>
  </a>
  <span> 2906 N State Street 39216</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Athens, GA- Waffle House </span>
  <a href="http://www.wafflehouse.com/waffle-house-menu/">
    <span>http://www.wafflehouse.com/waffle-house-menu/</span>
  </a>
  <span> 140 W Clayton St 30601</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fremont, CA- New Tung Kee Noodle House </span>
  <a href="https://www.newarkchinesefood.com/">
    <span>https://www.newarkchinesefood.com/</span>
  </a>
  <span> 39029 Cedar Blvd 94560</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sioux Falls, SD- Crack’d Pot </span>
  <span><a href="https://crackdpotsf.com/%20">https://crackdpotsf.com/</a> 1430 N Minnesota Ave 57104</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Las Vegas, NV- Tacos El Gordo </span>
  <span><a href="http://tacoselgordobc.com/">http://tacoselgordobc.com/</a> 3041 S Las Vegas Blvd 89109</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oakland, CA- Arizmendi Bakery </span>
  <span><a href="http://arizmendilakeshore.com/">http://arizmendilakeshore.com/</a> 3265 Lakeshore Ave 94610</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vallejo, CA- Bud’s Giant Burgers <a href="http://www.budsburgersvallejo.com">www.budsburgersvallejo.com</a></span>
  <span> 3849 Sonoma Blvd 94589</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Personally, I've had New TK Noodle in Fremont/Newark, Waffle House in Georgia, and Arizmendi in Oakland. New TK and Arizmendi are insanely delicious, both are huge comfort foods of mine, and Waffle House is good if you hate yourself. Kinda like how McDonald's is good but not.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>